Chojiro Tokumatsu
|romaji = Tokumatsu Chōjirō |gender = Male |status = Alive |d-diskcolor = Green |d-disklight = Orange |affiliation = Facility Commons |ace = Cardian - Ameshikou |mechanism = Synchro Monster |anime debut = Episode 60 |seiyū japanese = Shunsuke Sakuya|color = #666633|writecolor = #999966|base = 徳松 長次郎|furigana = とくまつ ちょうじろう|othernames = Enjoy Chojiro (エンジョイ長次郎 Enjoi Chōjirō)|age = ?|win = 2|lose = 3|occupation = Duelist}}'''Chojiro Tokumatsu ( Tokumatsu Chōjirō) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. A former Professional Duelist who fell from grace, he is the "boss" of the Facility in the Synchro Dimension, even higher in authority than the local guards. Formerly a bitter man from losing to the Tops and being jailed for cheating, after Dueling Yūya Sakaki and being inspired by his Entertainment Duelist philosophy, he returned to the joyful person he once was. Appearance Chojiro is an old man, but retains impressive strength and agility for his age. His jaw is large and unshaven, and his hair is shorter than his facial hair. He dresses simply, wearing an olive-green threadbare robe and brown sandals. This traditional attire is further emphasised by both the theme of both his Deck and the interior of his Facility cell. Personality Chojiro is an honorable and entertaining Duelist, having pride in enticing his audience with his signature miracle draws. As such, he strongly encourages his audience and even his opponent to enjoy their Duels, regardless of winning or losing. He communicates this to his audience with his slogan: "Dueling is life. You only live once. If there are days you win, there are also days you will lose. Do not be ashamed of defeat, do not be proud of victory. All in all, let's enjoy!". He brought it into practice by breaking up fights and teaching adults and children alike to enjoy their duels. After losing to the Tops Duelists and by becoming the boss of the The Facility, Chojiro's outlook was changed to one that valued power and status above all, even stated that cards were the sign of those on top. It was only until his Duel with Yūya helped to revive his passion for enjoying duels. After this, he started spreading his message once more and felt regret at the idea of defeating Yuzu Hīragi and sending her underground, becoming a caring individual again. History Past Chojiro used to be a Duelist from the Commons who was admired by children there, including Crow and Shinji. This earned him the nickname "Enjoy Chojiro" from his fans. One day, he gained opportunity to Duel duelists from Tops to prove his skill, but the Tops Duelists used their money to gain rare cards and defeated Chojiro. The resulting loss caused Chojiro to cheat in professional Duels in order to defeat his Tops opponents and regain the love and admiration of his children fans. However, he was imprisoned for his action, leading Chojiro to lose his faith in the purpose of Dueling for fun.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 61: "The Man who Threw Away his Draws" For the past ten years in the Facility, Chojiro defeated many Duelists with his combo and gained many rare cards that allowed him to have a luxury life in the Facility and eventually made him the boss of the Facility itself.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 60: "No Cards, No Pardon" 'Synchro Dimension Arc' Chojiro vs. Yūya ]] While eating an exquisite dinner one morning, Chojiro took notice of Yūya Sakaki, Shingo, Crow, Shinji, Gongenzaka and Dennis Macfield. Later, he had the Security guard bring them to him, and Chojiro's lackeys demanded that Yūya and his friends hand over their cards to him in exchange for good treatment. They refused, and Chojiro showed them the bed-sized stack of cards that he'd claimed over ten years in undefeated Dueling. Disappointed that Yūya wasn't listening to reason, he had the guard bring them Duel Disks and challenged Yūya to a Duel. Performing a long combo, Chojiro brought out "Cardian - Ameshikou" on his first turn. .]] He was surprised when Yūya performed a Pendulum Summon, wondering if Dueling had advanced to this point in the ten years that he'd been imprisoned, and used "Ikasama Gohatto" to return the Summoned monsters back to Yūya's hand.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 60: "No Cards, No Pardon" However, Yūya continued to stall the Duel with set monsters and "Entermate Raingoat". As Yūya turned the duel around with Pendulum Summoning, he began to bring happiness back to Chojiro and the inmates watching before winning the duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 61: "The Man who Threw Away his Draws" Prison Break Since his loss, Chojiro treated Yūya and his friends nicely, even giving them some of his breakfast to eat. He then decided to hold an Entertainment Duel Tournament to cheer the inmates, inviting Yūya and Shingo to participate, which they agreed to. .]] To make it more exciting, Shingo proposed for them to do Action Duel, which allowed them to activate Action Field and use Action Cards. The Duel initially went well until the guards caught Crow, Shinji, and Damon's attempt to escape, abruptly stopping the Duel. Chojiro angrily confronted Yūya about this, the latter apologized for lying to him but he couldn't stay because he needs to save his friend. Indebted to Yūya, Chojiro decided to help and escape together with him and his friends.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 62: "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" With the help of the other inmates, they successfully escaped through the air ventilation and made it outside at the rooftop where they were confronted by the Arrest Corps. Shingo tried to defeat them, but was quickly overpowered, prompting them to escape by jumping from the rooftop and safely landed on Yūya's "Entermate Trampolynx". Unfortunately, they reached a dead end and cornered until Gongenzaka and Shun saved them. Entry to Friendship Cup They reunited with Crow's group and proceeded to make their escape, but the Security trapped and recaptured them. Before they could be taken back to the Facility, the Council ordered for them to be taken to their place for questioning. There, Chojiro and the others were shocked to find out about the interdimensional war and that Lancers were from different Dimensions. To prove their alliance, the Council ordered them to enter the Friendship Cup, including Chojiro and the others despite them being the residence of Synchro Dimension. Chojiro pointed out that he has been imprisoned for ten years in the Facility, but the Council emphasised that there's no exception, much to Chojiro's delight who always wished to enter the Friendship Cup. He was then taken to the room for Friendship Cup participants along with the others except Yūya who was chosen to Duel Jack in the exhibition match.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Chojiro heard the Commons servants mocking the contestants outside his room, and was preparing to scold them, when he overheard them discussing the Underground Labor Facility that the defeated contestants were sent to. that the losers in the Friendship Cup would be sent to the underground garbage.]] He reasoned that this was likely true, given similar rumors that he had heard about escaped prisoner during his time at the Facility. Bribing his way out of his room with a "Ghost Rabbit" card, he visited Yūya to tell him about the rumor, though he was shocked to learn that the Executive Council could be monitoring them. One of the contestants in the Cup, Reira Akaba, ran in and hugged Yūya, unwilling to participate in the tournament. Chojiro ignored the frantic pleas of his doorman and listened to Reiji and Yūya argue over Reira, who was revealed to not want to harm Shinji, his opponent in the Cup. Reiji ordered Tsukikage to take Reira's place. Chojiro's doorman eventually panicked and returned "Snow Rabbit" to Chojiro, refusing to lose his job. When Yūya tried to get Reira to stay with him rather than Reiji, Chojiro cautioned Yūya against forcing Reira to do so against his will in the same manner that Yūya had criticized Reiji for and returned to his room.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 66: "Opening Duel Crow vs Gongenzaka" Yuzu vs. Chojiro Tokumatsu "Cardian - Gokou".]] Chojiro was selected to Duel Yuzu. Feeling sorry about the idea of sending a girl like her to do forced labor underground, he apologized loudly, making Yuzu feel uneasy. During the Duel, Chojiro returned to his past Dueling style with drawing, using the risky "Chokoikoi" to bring out his "Cardian - Ameshikou". Saving "Ameshikou" and his LP from Yuzu's assault with "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra", he then turned to an even greater risk with "Choshobu", putting the Duel at risk if he didn't draw a "Cardian" with the draw it allowed him. He managed to draw one and proceeded to summon five "Cardians" and Synchro Summons his "Cardian - Gokou", destroying "Prodigy Mozart" and putting Yuzu in a tight situation with its effects, which negated both Magic Cards and the effects of monsters it battles. .]] Yuzu, however, played around these effects by using "Score the Melodious Diva" from her hand, turning the tables on "Gokou" and defeating Chojiro. He congratulated her on winning and when she asked if he knew Yūya, he asked her if they were in love, which caused Yuzu to smack him with her fan. Chojiro then recited his motto about people having to enjoy Dueling above all and disposed of his riding suit before leaving the Duel Palace.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 69: "The Sprinting Divas" Underground Labor Facility listen to Gallager explain the rules of the Underground Labor Facility.]] Chojiro and Gongenzaka later witnessed Gallager and his cronies taunting Duel Chaser 227, and they ordered him to stop, furious at Gallager's attitude. Gallager then explained to them about the history of Jean-Michel Roget.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 73: "The Crawling Losers" According to Frank, the other laborers in the underground facilities with him, Yuzu, Amanda and Tanner were trustworthy according to Chojiro, which kept them safe in that part of the underground.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" When Gongenzaka and Crow couldn't find Yuzu, he decided to check the control room while they spilt up to check somewhere else. When he got to the control room, he found his two lackeys and was happy.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Commons Rebellion .]] When Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Chojiro reunited with Yūya, Tsukikage, Sora, and Reira, they found out Yuzu and Serena were captured by Sergey and Barrett, respectively. He also revealed that Roget was a defector of Academia who planned to use Yuzu as a bargaining chip to protect City and his plans to turn the Synchro Dimension into his own kingdom. When Yūya and Gongenzaka were about to leave as well, Chojiro tricked Shingo into staying back as well to protect Reira and Shingo changed his mind.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" Friendship Cup: Final Match .]] After watching the Commons and Security's battle escalate, Chojiro and Shingo argue about how to get through. Before they come to a decision, Reira's traumatic memories again causes him to join the battle before being calm downed by Shun. When they arrived at the Capital Building, the front entrance was blocked by Security officers. Before they could come up with a plan, Reiji arrived and destroyed their Trap Cards with "DDD Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga"'s effect. After defeating Security, they went get Yūya on Shun's "Raid Raptors", where they found Yūya, Gongenzaka, Sam, Frank, Amanda and Tanner on the bridge to the Duel Palace about to be attacked by Commons who had mistaken them for retreating Tops. Once he was in the stadium, Yūya challenged Jack to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" Chojiro helped the Lancers in fending off Security when they stormed the Duel Palace, defeating a "Goyo Predator" with "Ameshikou".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 96: "Borrowed Words" During the Duel after Yūya managed to withstand the attack of Jack's "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" Chojiro commented that Yūya got them all worried for nothing. When the Lancers went to quell the Commons' riot, Chojiro believes that they might be the City's saviors. After watch Jack Synchro Summon "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant", Chojiro theorized that Jack is arrogant because there wasn't an opponent that could push him higher until Yūya appeared. He was also amazed when Yūya Pendulum Summon five monsters.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin" Chojiro was happy when Yūya defeated Jack but was angry when the Executive Council appeared. The Council broadcasted via holograms their confession of the true purpose of tournament, resigned and disbanded, and dissolved the Tops and Commons system. Everyone widely clapped and agreed, and celebrations continued.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "To the Only Path" Fusion Dimension Arc Chojiro aided in the rebuilding of the City and its new merged society. He and Shinji Weber told the remaining Lancers to leave that work to them go to fight Academia, accompanied by Crow and Sora.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 115: "Duel Pirate Captain Solo" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc When a dimensional rift opened with the Supreme King Dragon Zarc, Chojiro wondered if it was a mirage.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" He found Amanda, Frank, and Tanner and watched the Duel in the Fusion Dimension with them. When Zarc Summoned "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing", Chojiro thought he was Yūgo until the kids told him that was a different person. He was impressed when Jack protected "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" and increase its ATK, but was worried when he thought Jack was defeated by "Clear Wing". He was surprised when a dimensional rift opened in front of them, sending City to the Fusion Dimension and watched Jack bring out "Tyrant".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" He and the kids watched Crow and Shingo Duel against Zarc.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" When Reiji used the effect of "DDD Gust High King Executive Alexander", Chojiro noted that it was pointless since "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" couldn't be destroyed. However, he was impressed when Reiji negated the effects of "Supreme King Gate Zero" and "Infinity" and dealt damage to Zarc. He was surprised when he thought "Zarc" killed Reiji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" After Zarc's defeat, Chojiro is seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack with his lackeys, Amanda, Frank, Tanner, Shinji, Damon, Tony, and Sam.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" He was happy when Yūya won. He then watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" He was happy when Yūya won both Duels and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba to witness Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Cardian Prison cards During his time in the Facility, Chojiro received many cards as bribes from his fellow inmates to get him to lessen the rules on them. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension Category:Commons